dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming
Dragon Ball Z: Broly Second Coming (ドラゴンボールZ 危険なふたり!超戦士はねむれない, Doragon Bōru Zetto: Kiken na Futari! Sūpā Senshi wa Nemurenai; lit. "Dragon Ball Z: The Dangerous Duo! Super Warriors Never Rest") is the tenth Dragon Ball Z movie. Released in Japan on March 12, 1994 (between episodes 220 and 221 of Dragon Ball Z). It is the sequel to Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan. FUNimation Entertainment dubbed it into English in April 5, 2005. Summary Introduction The film opens with a Saiyan Spacepod flying through space and crash-landing on Earth. The crash causes a small crater to appear, and a seriously injured, but alive Super Saiyan crawls out: Broly, the Legendary Super Saiyan. As the weather gets colder, Broly's power decreases, and he reverts back to his original Super Saiyan state, until he finally loses consciousness and turns back into a normal Saiyan. Then, water pours over him and freezes, trapping the sleeping Broly and preserving him. Dragon Ball hunting Seven years later, Goten, Trunks, and Videl are looking for the Dragon Balls because Videl wants to see Shenron. During their search, they find that there is a local village called Natade Village that is ruled by a priest named Maloja, who always seems to think that everything in the world is a curse. The village chief Zalador claim that the residents of Natade Village are usually terrorized by a monster, and their only source of help is the priest's preaching. Goten, Trunks and Videl decide to make a plan to rid Natade Village of the monster by leaving food for it and hiding in a trunk next to it. However, Trunks and Goten's hunger gets the better of them and Trunks sneaks an apple, but Videl does not allow Goten to do so, eventually smacking him across the face and causing him to cry a lot. Goten moans and cries while Videl attempts to apologize, until she finally gives in and hands him a cake. However, Trunks later reveals that Goten was actually faking it, which annoys Videl. Then, the monster appears and turns out to be a dinosaur. After a battle, the dinosaur is killed and eaten by Goten, Trunks and Videl for dinner. The priest is then rejected by the villagers for not being a competent savior. With Natade village now a peaceful place to live, Goten, Trunks and Videl depart to continue their Dragon Ball hunt. However, unknown to them, Goten's earlier cries caused a mysterious shattering on a layer of ice, the same layer of ice which Broly was trapped in. Broly awoke in the ice due to Goten's crying (as it reminded him to Goku 's with the same crying Broly seemed to hate Goku from when they were babies) and shatters the ice upon becoming enraged beyond control and a Super Saiyan. Battling Broly: Round 2 Night time falls as Goten, Trunks and Videl fall asleep so they can continue their quest the next day to bring Shenron out. Early morning Videl is awakened by loud explosions in the distant and takes off flying to investigate the explosions by the nearby lake. Here Videl is confronted by a man with white trousers, a golden belt, no top, earrings, and blonde hair: Broly in his regular Super Saiyan form. While Broly and Videl confront each other, Goten and Trunks see what is happening, and try to convince Broly to stop. But when Broly sets his eyes on Goten, his rage comes to the surface because he mistakes Goten for Goku, due to Broly's deteriorating mental state and also due to Goten's hair and cries similar to that of Goku. Broly turns his attention to Goten and Trunks, and battles them, pounding them around with ease. During the battle, Goten's eyes fall on the nearby last Dragon Ball, so Trunks tries to distract Broly by mooning and taunting him while Goten gets the Dragon Ball. However, a setback occurs when Goten accidentally loses the Dragon Ball due to his accidentally breaking a gate filled with Crystal Balls, forcing Trunks to try and fight Broly seriously as well as evade him while Goten tries to find the Dragon Ball hidden among the Crystal Balls. Eventually, Goten manages to find the Dragon Ball and tries to unleash Shenron. Unfortunately, Goten tries to summon Shenron behind a waterfall so that Broly does not see him, and Shenron does not appear. Just as Broly is about to finish Goten and Trunks off, Gohan appears at the last minute and saves the two younger Saiyans. Gohan describes Broly to be possibly stronger than Cell With Trunks and Goten safe for now, Gohan lands and explains that Broly is the feared Legendary Super Saiyan, whom he battled alongside some of the other Z Fighters seven years ago. To his surprise, Gohan finds out Videl is also with Goten and Trunks. Thinking now that Gohan is Goku, Broly calls out Kakarot and charges towards Gohan. Gohan then begins to fight Broly head-on. The two Saiyans seems to be even with one another. Just then Videl reappears and Gohan and Broly take their battle to the skies. Broly then turns his sights on Goten, Trunks, and Videl who are standing on a cliff watching the battle below. Broly guides an energy ball that he throws towards the three below. Gohan, at the last second, appears in front of the others and using his power, tries to shield his brother and friends from the blast but to no avail. The blast seriously hurts the others and Gohan is the only one left standing to face Broly. Angry at this turn of events, Gohan powers up to his Super Saiyan 2 form. ]] Seeing as he is outmatched by Gohan's Super Saiyan 2 form as a regular Super Saiyan, Broly follows up by powering up to his Legendary Super Saiyan form. After a short fight, Gohan, now overpowered, could not seem to find a way to beat Broly. Broly catches Gohan in a powerful holding move, and Gohan can hardly stand the pain. Just then Gohan sees his only chance to beat Broly. Gohan taps into the inner depths of his power and breaks free of the hold by giving Broly a powerful knee to the face, which hurts Broly and distracts him so that Gohan could fly away. Gohan lures Broly into a pit of molten lava that Broly's energy ball made earlier. Broly is apparently caught and dragged into the molten lava. A weakened Gohan is rescued in time by a Namekian-dressed Krillin before he could be caught in the lava himself. To Krillin's shock, Broly re-appears before their eyes, and knocks Krillin out with one energy attack. Broly then proceeds to torture Gohan, with everyone too weak and exhausted to help. Just as Broly is about to squeeze the life out of Gohan, Videl appears and intervenes by throwing a crystal at the huge Saiyan that distracts him for a moment. Seeing Videl pass out after throwing the crystal angers Gohan and kicks Broly in the stomach, freeing himself from Broly's grip. Gohan angrily demands that Broly stop. However, Broly tells Gohan that he will not stop until Gohan "lies dead at his feet" (Note: This is the only time Broly says something other than "Kakarot" in Broly - Second Coming). Gohan transforms into his Super Saiyan form and attacks Broly with a Super Kamehameha, but Broly counter-attacks with a Omega Blaster and blocks Gohan's attack. The Dragon Balls fall out of Goten's bag and begin to glow. The glow awakens Goten who was knocked unconscious from Broly's earlier blast and arrives next to his older brother, transforms into a Super Saiyan and fires his own Kamehameha attack to help Gohan. However, even with a combined Kamehameha attack, Broly still has the upper-hand and starts to push the huge green energy bomb forward by firing multiple ki shots at it. Goten, now afraid of losing, begins wishing Goku was there in his mind. The Dragon Balls seem to hear Goten's wish and begin to shine and seemingly Shenron is summoned (the clouds and sky turn black but Shenron does not actually appear on screen). Shenron seems to grant Goten's wish, and Gohan, Goten and apparently Broly surprisingly hear a familiar voice coming from the sky: their father, Goku's voice. Somehow, Goku appears from the dark sky and lands beside his two sons, transforms into his Super Saiyan form, and seemingly fires his own Kamehameha attack to assist his two sons. He coaches them in the Kamehameha duel, which works for a short amount of time until Broly launches more ki into the bomb. Trunks, now awakened from the energy battle, sends one last ditch effort ki ball that he had been charging up at Broly and passes out. Trunks' energy ball creates a barrier between Broly and his giant energy bomb. This prevents Broly from firing more Ki Blast into the bomb to help power it forward. Seeing this opportunity gives Goku and his sons enough time to launch all their power into the Family Kamehameha that breaks through the bomb. Broly's last second efforts are futile as he is blasted into the sun where his chest blows open as he screams "Kakarot!" and presumably disintegrates in the sun. After the smoke clears, the Dragon Balls are scattered and Goku is gone. With Broly now dead, Videl is angry because Gohan did not come earlier to help her. Trunks says he would like to have a snack and walks still wearing the priest's necklace with Goten following him as he walks. The movie ends with Krillin still being stuck in the rock that he was blasted into and ends the movie by saying "Hey there! That's all fine and everything but what happens to me?" Category:Films Category:Dragon Ball Z films Timeline placement The film's events are set shortly before the World Tournament Saga, since Gohan has developed a friendship with Videl and Goku is still deceased. Releases Broly - The Second Coming was originally released in North America by FUNimation on April 5, 2005. This movie was remastered and re-leased by FUNimation on March 31, 2009, along with Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan and Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly. This movie was also released with Bio-Broly, Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn, and Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon on January 3, 2012. These are the same disks on the double/triple features, however. Cast Music The FUNimation version features songs by the heavy rock band I.O.N.. Fights *Videl vs. Broly (Super Saiyan) *Trunks (Super Saiyan) and Goten (Super Saiyan) vs. Broly (Super Saiyan) *Trunks (Super Saiyan) vs. Broly (Super Saiyan) *Gohan vs. Broly (Super Saiyan) *Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan) *Gohan and Krillin vs. Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan) *Gohan (Super Saiyan), Goku (Super Saiyan), Goten (Super Saiyan) and Trunks vs. Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan) Trivia *When Goten discovers the Dragon Ball in the bird's nest and then sits on one of the eggs, the scene where the birds' reaction is shown is also used in the Majin Buu Saga, when Babidi exclaims that the Sealed Ball is about to hatch. Interestingly enough, both scenes with the birds happened in the presence of Trunks and Goten. *When Goten is imagining what his wish would be like once they find the Dragon Balls, right before it goes back to reality, Arale and Tori-Bot are seen on the left side. On the other side of the screen at the same time, it shows Trunks and Goten both holding Dragon Balls. *Other than grunts and maniacal laughter, Broly rarely spoke during this film, with his only lines being "Kakarot!" and "Not until you lie dead at my feet!". *Videl makes a reference to her World Tournament match with Spopovich by saying that she always gets "the big, dumb ugly ones." *A reference to the pun in Goku's Saiyan birth-name is made when Broly meets Goten. After Broly utters "Kakarot", Goten mentions "Huh? Kakarot? What does that mean? Is that a vegetable?! I hate vegetables!" *Aside from video games, this is the only time where Gohan fights, instead of trains, in his blue gi. *This is the final movie that Gohan is shown in either of his Super Saiyan forms, as he did not need to transform or he already had access to his Ultimate form in the later movies. *There has been much debate over whether Gohan is a Super Saiyan the whole time or Super Saiyan 2 while battling against Broly. However, the Daizenshuu provides sketches of Gohan from movies #9 and #10, which clearly showcases his Super Saiyan 2 form for this film (the image can be seen to the right for more details). *This is the first movie to feature Goten, Kid Trunks, and Videl as it is the first Majin Buu Saga movie. *During Gohan's fight with Broly, Gohan says "He's still as much of a challenge as the last time I fought him!" (Gohan's line in Japanese is "He's as bad a monster as ever!").Gohan's line Since Broly was primarily using his Super Saiyan form (as opposed to his stronger Legendary Super Saiyan form), this implies that Broly may have become significantly stronger (since Gohan experienced a significant power gain upon his Super Saiyan 2 transformation, which he could not access when they last fought). This notion is further substantiated by Gohan's statement saying that he Gohan, too, had become stronger since their previous confrontation. The Japanese version and Daizenshuu 6 also supports this, stating that Broly had even powered up since they last fought. This would make sense, as all beings who have Saiyan genetics become stronger after recovering from the verge of death. *When Broly transforms into the Legendary Super Saiyan, the animators used the transformation scene from the first movie. If observed closely, his crown and armbands are seen breaking off and disintegrating, when they were already destroyed in the first movie and never seen during this movie. *This is the first movie to feature Krillin with hair as opposed to all the movies before. *Krillin breaks the fourth wall in this movie. After Gohan thanks Krillin for saving him, he remarks "Hah! No one would have lasted an entire season without me!" *The Dragon Balls apparently scattered after Broly was defeated, but Shenron should have granted another wish before departing. *While Goku is present on the cover of some copies of the film, he only makes a short appearance, near the end of the movie. *Along with Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan, this was one of the first two Dragon Ball Z films to be released on the Blu-ray format. *The video game Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury implies that the events of the movie took place during the Z Fighters' search for the Dragon Balls. *In the anime, Videl does not learn about the Dragon Balls until after Majin Buu is released, by which time Goku is active again and Gohan would have been off world. In addition, Shenron "granting" Goten's wish to have Goku's aid against Broly should have resulted in one less wish being available when he was summoned in the Majin Buu Saga, which did not happen; although, the narrator stated that Goku's appearance could have been an illusion rather than a granted wish. It should also be noted that there are multiple irregularities with the Dragon Balls in this movie (Shenron not appearing when summoned, and granting a wish that was thought, not spoken). Also, while Goku and Goten did not officially meet until the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament, the two seem to be familiar with one another when Goku arrives to help in the fight against Broly, with Goten somehow recognizing Goku's voice. Gallery See also *''Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly'' References Category:Films Category:Dragon Ball Z films